


It's Actually Cerulean

by kittykat128



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Ben, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Writer Rey!, Fasion, Floor Sex, Happy Ending, Italian Rey, Italy, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Milan, Penis In Vagina Sex, Photographer Ben!, Public Blow Jobs, Time Skips, Vogue Italia, i blame gucci pap pics, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat128/pseuds/kittykat128
Summary: Brown shaggy hair, large glasses, large nose, large ears. Moles and freckles sprinkled throughout. Eyebrows arched in concern. Pieces of a man that seem to make up a perfect whole.And she doesn’t even know his name yet.“Hey,” he gently shakes her. “I said are you alright?”“Si,” she hears herself say. “Pi’uche bene.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	It's Actually Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. It's done.
> 
> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128/status/1369659465881038865) prompt I made.
> 
> Love to [kayla](https://twitter.com/kayla_248), as always.

Rey thought that she was used to the cobblestone streets of Milan, but evidently not. Maybe it was the nerves that made her ankles unstable, but it was suddenly a struggle to make her way down Corso Magenta, the busy thoroughfare filled with people on their way to work, either by foot or by car. 

This wasn’t Rey’s first time doing the morning commute. Having a small studio in Portello, she was used to taking the half hour subway in and then walking to whatever service job she managed to scrounge up in the city’s center. The tourists tipped very well, and she was usually able to walk by the Vogue Italia office whenever the mood struck her.

_Vogue Italia._

It had been her dream job ever since she was a little kid on the outskirts of the city, living in a cramped apartment with ten other kids who would fight each other for food and skip school to smoke cigarettes and get in trouble. Rey was never one of those kids, instead opting to bury her head into the Vogue Italia magazine that she swiped from the convenience store. 

Something about clothing always made her safe and in control. The fact that someone could design a shirt in their mind, and have the knowledge and skill to take some fabric and bring it into reality seemed nothing short of a miracle to a young Rey who lived in hand-me-downs. And the writing around the fashion was beautiful, bringing a human element to an otherwise sterile industry. The models stuck in unnatural poses, wearing garments that will never see an Italian street, became full of heart and told a story. 

Rey wanted to tell stories too.

She worked her ass off, applying for scholarships and saving money whenever she could so she could attend the University of Milan and study communications. After three years and thousands of one-meal days, she graduated and immediately enrolled in a master’s program at one of the dozen fashion institutes in the city to specialize in fashion journalism, all while working at _Amica_ , a respected fashion and women’s interest magazine. She often didn’t get back home until late at night, where she would collapse into her bed before rising a few hours later.

But it’s all paid off. After she finished her master's, one of her professor’s connected her with someone who knew someone who worked at _Vogue_ , and within a month she had a job offer. It seemed almost too good to be true.

Which, Rey guesses, is why her ankles keep going out in her heeled booties. She chose her outfit with great care - blue chunky sweater, long black skirt with tights, white booties, black leather handbag - which is what made her stumbling so embarrassing. She was dressed to impress, but right now she was anything but.

Rey sighed, eyeing the road lonely. The stone was smoothed down from the constant presence of car tires and she would have a much easier time and the office was just around the corner…

“ _Fanculo_ ” she murmurs to herself before stepping out into the street.

She could see the terraced office peeking from around the bend when several things happened at once. First, she heard a honking sound, first from far off, but becoming louder and louder from behind her. Then a man’s voice, an _American_ voice, shouting “Stop!”. Then, as she goes to turn around, a hand grabs her arm and yanks her toward the sidewalk. 

A black station wagon, jets past her, close enough for the wind from its movement to ruffle her hair and block her vision. As she goes to pull it away from her face, she’s conscious of the presence of hands on her triceps, gripping her tightly.

“Are you alright?” that same voice from before asks in English. It must be the man that’s holding her, the man that’s taking up her entire eye line with a beautiful striped sweater and trench coat.

Rey looks up and her stomach drops.

Brown shaggy hair, large glasses, large nose, large ears. Moles and freckles sprinkled throughout. Eyebrows arched in concern. Pieces of a man that seem to make up a perfect whole. 

And she doesn’t even know his name yet.

“Hey,” he gently shakes her. “I said are you alright?”

“ _Si_ ,” she hears herself say. “ _Pi’uche bene_.”

The man’s eyes widen and he immediately takes his hands off of her, shoving them into his pockets, embarrassed.

“Oh shit, Italian,” He clears his throat.. “ _Mi dispiace_ ,” he says in a poor accent.

“It’s okay,” Rey replies. “Is English better?”

He sighs in relief, large shoulders relaxing from their hunched position. “Yes, please.”

“Okay.”

There’s silence as neither of them really know what to say next and Rey tries not to make it obvious how she’s checking him out. He’s wearing nice black pants and leather loafers - a man who knows how to dress himself. 

“Thank you,” she blurts out. “For saving me.”

The man shakes his head. “It was nothing. New York drivers are far worse.”

“You’ve been to New York?” Rey asks, not stopping the awe from infecting her voice.

He eyes her, a small smirk on his face, amused by her ease to be impressed. “Born and raised.”

“Wow…” He must be older than her. At least five years. She doesn’t think she saw a ring, but now she’s not so sure. “I’m Rey.” She holds out her left hand.

He eyes it for a second, but doesn’t comment as he takes his left hand out of his pocket and takes hers. “Ben.”

They shake for an extra long time as Rey takes stock of his ringless finger and he very politely holds in his laughter. Her hand feels so small in his.

When they finally break apart, Ben asks “So, where are you going?”

Rey looks over her shoulder and gestures to the yellow building. “There.”

Ben’s jaw drops. “Vogue?”

“ _Si_ ,” Rey says like a question. “Today’s my first day.”

__Ben takes a hand out and rubs his jaw, ruminating. “Of course you are.”_ _

_“ _Scusa?_ ” _

__“Nothing.” He smiles, crooked teeth gleaming in the morning sun. “I’ll escort you.”_ _

__“You don’t have to do that,” Rey protests, but he’s already at her side, hand hovering above her lower back as they both walk toward the main entrance._ _

__“It’s no trouble, trust me.”_ _

__Rey has never needed anyone for anything her whole life — not for money or companionship. It was the one thing about herself that she was actually proud of._ _

__But _this_ — being escorted by someone bigger, stronger, _kinder_ than she has ever been to a stranger — is an experience that she wants to go through every day for the rest of her life._ _

__All too soon it’s over. She feels his hand drop away from her and return to its pocket. Rey turns around to say goodbye._ _

__“ _Grazie_ , again,” she says._ _

__Ben nods, that tight-lipped smile spreading across his face. “Just promise me you won’t walk out in the street again.”_ _

__“I promise,” and Rey knows she’ll keep it._ _

__“At least not unless I’m there to save you.” He starts to go, walking backwards as he heads down the street. _“Ci vediamo_ , Rey.”_ _

__“ _Ciao!_ ” Rey calls out as she watches him disappear around the corner. _ _

__She turns back to the main doors and takes a deep breath. Her whole life has culminated to this moment. She should feel ecstatic, jumping out of her skin._ _

__But all she can think about is that tall man with the glasses that seems to have captured all of her attention instead._ _

____

…

Her first day is a dream with a hint of a bitter aftertaste. She’s introduced to the other journalists in her department - Rose, Kaydel, and Armie. They are all pleasant and welcoming. They had decorated her desk in their shared office with streamers and glitter, and wrapped the typewriter with a bow. Rey was touched.

They put her to work right away copying some handwritten notes that one of the main journalists made for a piece on Belgian textiles. It wasn’t the most glamorous work, but it was Vogue, which already made it a thousand times better than anything she’d done at _Amica_. 

Her new co workers took her out to lunch and she tried not to look for Ben as they ate in the park across the street from the office. For a second she thought she saw him by the fountain, towering over everybody else, but he was gone before she could confirm it was him. She convinced herself it wasn’t on their way back.

Rey is just finishing her transcribing when Rose comes up to her, her long black hair tied into two braids. 

“Ms. Organa wants to meet with you,” she says excitedly.

Rey swallows. “Ms. Organa?” As the Editor-in-Chief of _Vogue Italia_ , Leia Organa is a beast in the fashion world. Despite having a reputation for being cutthroat and blunt, she still has a big heart and is well loved throughout the office. Loved, but feared is how Rey heard Kaydel and Hux put it. 

“Yeah, come on,” Rose gestures with her hand for Rey to follow her. “She always meets with new hires after their first day.”

Rey stands up and smooths her skirt, fixing her hair as she follows her coworker to the other end of the office, to the large double doors that stay closed. The young man sitting behind the receptionist desk acts as a sentry and he takes his job very seriously, at least from what Rey can tell from the way he stands up at the sight of them approaching.

“Her son is still in there, but Ms. Organa says you can go in, Rey.”

“Thanks…”

“Mitaka,” the man says .

Rey smiles at Mitaka and turns to Rose for encouragement.

“I’ll wait out here. We can walk to the train together?” They both learned that they take the same line to work during lunch - Rose lives two stops ahead of Rey - so they’ve decided to commute from now on. 

“Sounds good.”

“You’ll be fine,” Rose encourages, hearing the shakiness in Rey’s voice.

Rey doesn’t wait another moment before opening the door.

The sight is not what she was expecting.

She wanted to make a good first impression — enter the room quietly, close the door behind her, sit on the couch or something — anything to present herself as the professional she knows she is. 

Instead she freezes halfway into the room, shocked at the sight in front of her.

“Ben?”

The man with the glasses stands beside Leia Organa, hunching over to kiss her cheek as she stays seated behind her glass desk. They both turn to her, Leia with a look of confusion on her face and Ben with a giant smirk

“You two know each other?” Leia asks.

Rey quickly closes the door behind her. “We met this morning. He-”

“I saved her from being hit by a car,” Ben cuts in. 

Leia gasps. “ _Oh mio dio._ ”

“You didn’t tell me your mother was Leia Organa,” Rey asserts. She wants to be polite, but she would be lying to herself if she wasn’t a little pissed off that he let her make a fool of herself.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Rey scowls, but Leia stands up before she can study Ben’s reaction.

“Are you alright, Rey?” She asks.

Rey gathers her senses and approaches the desk. “Yes, it’s completely forgotten.”

Leia holds out her hand and they shake. “Well, not completely,” she teases, giving a slight nod towards Ben.

Rey blushes, putting her hands behind her back. “So you wanted to meet with me?”

“Yes, I did,” she turns to Ben. Rey peeks from the corner of her eye and sees him staring at her. 

Leia clears her throat. Ben starts, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. “See you at dinner, Mama.”

“ _Ti amo_ , Benji.” Leia says affectionately. 

“ _Ti amo._ ” Ben echoes as he walks to the doors.

Rey waits for him to say goodbye to her, but he doesn’t. Not until he opens the door, then pauses.

“By the way, Rey,” he glances down at her outfit. “I love the blue.”

“It’s actually cerulean.” Rey responds. At first she’s horrified, in disbelief that she’s just corrected the son of her boss’s boss. But then his face breaks open into that wide grin of his and he nods to his mom.

“She’ll fit right in here,” He says before winking and exiting with a flourish. 

Rey turns back to Leia, who sports a matching grin, like she and Ben just partook in an inside joke.

“Was it something I said?” Rey asks.

Leia shakes her head. “Never mind my son,” she gestures to one of the chairs opposite her. “Please, sit. I want to hear all about your first day.”

…

Rey’s days fall into a routine faster than she would’ve thought possible. Her coworkers accept her quickly and completely, not minding the way that she refrains from talking about her childhood private life. They go out for drinks at the end of every week at the bars around the office, and she doesn’t think she’s ever laughed so much in her life. The walls of her studio fill up with pictures of prints that she secretly copied on the nice photo paper and stuffed into her bag, outtakes from fashion shows or photo shoots that would have normally been left on the cutting room floor now occupy the space above her bed.

Rose has become her closest friend and commute buddy. Rey’s highlight of everyday is saving the seat next to her and moving her bag when Rose boards and takes its spot. They talked about everything and anything on their way to and from school - boys, work, movies, music - even making plans to go to London together next year to see their favorite English-language singer Diana Ross. 

And then there’s Ben.

Ever since that meeting with his mother, Rey has seen him around the office, taking his mother out to lunch and fraternizing with the other magazine staff. Rose gave her the low-down: how he’s a freelance photographer that tries to not rely on his mother’s fame, but always falls back on it whenever a receipt is too much or a client too arrogant, how he lives in a penthouse suite in Porta Nuova. How he’s never had a girlfriend.

Rey shakes her head and insists she doesn’t care about that. Nor does she notice the fact that he always stops by their office to say hello, always knocking twice on the open door before filling it up with his enormous frame.

“How are my favorite copy editors doing?” he asks, glancing at everybody before settling on Rey. At least she gets to practice her English.

“We’re not _yours_ , Ben.” Rey teases, not looking up from her typewriter. “No matter how much you wish it so.”

Ben’s smile drops, his joking manner evaporates. “Oh, I know,” he says with a hint of sadness. 

Rey looks up just as he turns away and makes his way through the rest of the office.

Her office mates all turn to her.

“You did _not_ just speak to Ben Solo that way,” Kaydel says in disbelief.

Rey is confused. “What did I say?”

“Everybody is always sucking up to him, hoping he’ll put in a good word with his mother.” Armie explains. “I have never seen someone talk to him like that. _Ma era una cosa di bellezza._ ”

“Well I don’t care what he thinks.” Rey says with her chin up. “Spoiled rich boy,” she sighs underneath her breath.

She doesn’t see the way her coworkers snicker and share a knowing glance.

Rey has worked her whole life for this position. She is not going to let some boy - no matter how handsome or personable he may be - endanger her career. _If he was anyone but Leia’s son _, she thinks late at night when she can’t sleep.__

__One day she comes into work and there’s a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk, watered and in a glass vase, sans note. Rey turns to Armie and Kaydel who were already there._ _

__“Did you see who put these here?”_ _

__They both shake their head no, but something in their expression makes her think they’re lying._ _

__It doesn’t matter though. Ben comes in a few hours later, not even knocking on the door before walking in._ _

__“Are those flowers?” he asks innocently._ _

__“ _Si._ ” Rey peeks around them to look at him. “Do you know anything about them?”_ _

__Ben furiously smirks, rolling his lips between his teeth. “That depends. Do you like them or not?”_ _

__Rey’s heart skips a beat. It was him. A warmth spreads across her chest and makes her suddenly feel lightheaded, but she can’t, she _can’t_ do this. What would the office think? What would Leia think?_ _

__She narrows her eyes, feigning annoyance and fully intending to squash his crush. “They’re a little much for me. I prefer more practical gifts.” _Cazzo_._ _

__“Like what?” he asks eagerly._ _

__“Food. Coffee. From the expensive place, down the street.” Rey has no control over what’s coming out of her mouth. Quickly, she thinks of a cover. “And I like sharing my gifts with everyone in my office.”_ _

__Ben glances at Rose, Kaydel, and Armie as they pretend to work. “I’ll try to remember that, _Signorina_ ,” he murmurs before rushing out of the room._ _

__Kaydel lets out a gasp of surprise. “ _Oh mio Dio_ , Rey I thought you didn’t care about the man!”_ _

__“I don’t.” Rey asserts. “But now you guys can all benefit from… whatever he has for me.”_ _

__Rose tsks, fully aware of the conflation Rey has been going through. “You’re not nice, leading Ben on like this.”_ _

__Rey shrugs. “He’ll live.”_ _

__The next day there is a basket of bagels and four cups of coffee beside the flowers, this time with a note: “Compliments of New York (for the bagels, not the coffee)”._ _

__From then on her office mates had no complaints._ _

__Leia never mentioned her son, saving Rey a lot of grief. Whatever she and Ben had going on was obviously not a concern for Leia._ _

__At least in a professional capacity. Personally, it was an entirely different story._ _

__Rey first realizes this when she bumps into Leia on her weekly run in Parco Sempione — one of her last before the season ends and it becomes too cold. She was walking her French Bulldog Chewie, but was still dressed like she was in the office. Rey slowed down to say hello._ _

__“Aren’t you healthy!” Leia sighs. “If only somebody else I know would bother to get out of the house.”_ _

__Rey laughs politely. “During the winter I am a total couch potato. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”_ _

__“Of course.” Leia pulls on the leash, keeping Chewie away from passerby’s feet. There’s an awkward pause as neither really knows what to say next, until, “I want you to know something, Rey.”_ _

__“Okay…” Rey says apprehensively._ _

__“Let’s not pretend we’re both unaware of Ben’s feelings towards you,” she says matter-of-factly._ _

__Rey blushes, “I assure Leia, I’m not trying-”_ _

__“I wasn’t finished. I know you’re not leading him on. Not that I would be upset if you were.”_ _

__“Leia, I-”_ _

__Leia gives a glare that tells Rey to shut up more than words ever could. She looks to the ground, embarrassed._ _

__“Ben has never been the type to pursue anyone. Frankly, he never had to. But now he finds himself smitten with the one girl who won’t return the favor.”_ _

__“He’s not smitten with me,” Rey can’t help but interject._ _

__“Oh? You think those are friendship bagels? Friendship coffee?”_ _

__“He gets them for my officemates too.”_ _

__Leia smirks, knowing they both know better. “I’m not judging Rey. If you really don’t like him, that’s fine by me.” She bends down to pet Chewie who has been begging for her attention, and Rey follows suit. “But don’t deny yourself because you’re afraid of what other people will think.” Leia looks from Chewie to Rey, making sure her point is understood. “Your career won’t be affected, no matter how you and Ben end up. I’ll make sure of it.”_ _

__Rey doesn’t know what to say, her throat thick with tears from being perceived so accurately despite her best attempts at covering it up. “Grazie, Leia.”_ _

__“ _Naturalmente_ ,” Leia says before they both stand. She starts to go, turning around to shout, “He ships those bagels in from New York every week, Rey! _Nel caso volessi saperlo!_ ”_ _

__Rey can’t help but laugh, feeling the lightest she’s felt in months._ _

__That Monday, she wastes no time in letting Ben know how she feels. As soon as he knocks on the door, Rey is standing and pulling on his trench coat._ _

__“Can we talk somewhere private?” she asks._ _

__His eyes are as wide as saucers. “Of course.”_ _

__She leads him into an empty conference room, closing the door behind them before turning to face Ben. He looks like he’s about to pass out._ _

__“Are you alright?” she asks._ _

__“Yes.” His voice cracks. “I mean, yeah.” He clears his throat._ _

__“I talked to your mother this weekend,” Rey starts._ _

__Ben groans, running a hand over his face. “And what did she tell you?”_ _

__“Nothing that I didn’t already know,” Rey answers truthfully. “But I thought I should tell you that you can stop buying the bagels and coffee.”_ _

__“Why?” Ben says nervously. “Is something wrong with them?”_ _

__“No,” Rey shakes her head. “No Ben, that’s not it.”_ _

__“Then… what is it?”_ _

__Rey takes a deep breath and looks down at her fidgeting hands. She takes a shaky step towards him. “You don’t need to woo me anymore Ben. I am wooed.”_ _

__She doesn’t look up to see him move closer to her, hands hovering at her upper arms, the same place he held her when he pulled her out of the street. “What are you saying, Rey?”_ _

__Rey looks up into his brown eyes, his hair almost covering them. “I like you Ben.” She lets it sit in the air before adding on, “But we can’t.”_ _

__Ben tucks his chin and closes his eyes, disappointment painting his expression. “Why?”_ _

__“I don’t want other people to think less of me. Do you know what it would look like? Me seducing the Editor-in-Chief’s son to move on up?”_ _

__“But we both know that’s not true,” Ben insists, lightly placing his hands on top of her shoulders. It’s the most comforting touch Rey has ever known._ _

__“That doesn’t matter, Ben.” She reaches up and traces his knuckles with her fingers, reviling in the feel of his warm skin hers. When he lifts a hand to cup the side of her face, she takes it into her own instead. “I can’t risk it.”_ _

__Ben sighs. “I just want you, Rey. You have no… _idea_ how long I’ve waited for someone like you to come around.”_ _

__“You barely know me,” Rey discounts softly._ _

__“I know you live and breathe fashion. Not everybody that works here does, but you do and that will make you go far in this industry. You respect authority, but you don’t kiss up, a quality that is seriously lacking in this office. You care deeply about your friends, even if you pretend you don’t. I assume you grew up in… undesirable circumstances, considering you have a penchant for ‘practical’ gifts like food and you steal photo paper and pictures.” Rey is blushing, but he keeps going. “And I haven’t noticed anyone else since I saw you on that street, in your cerulean sweater and white boots.”_ _

__Rey blinks back tears._ _

__“I barely know you, Rey?” Ben bends down to be closer to her eye level. “I know everything I need to know.”_ _

__All Rey can do is throw her arms around him and bury her face into his shoulder as the tears start flowing. She’s conscious of his hand gripping her waist and the other rubbing her back. When she pulls back she wipes her face and laughs at the awed expression on his face._ _

__“I must look hideous right now,” Rey says, wiping snot on her sleeve. Ben pushes the hair off her face._ _

__“Never.” His lips are so close, and so plump._ _

__But she must let him know first.“I haven’t noticed anyone else since I saw your striped sweater.”_ _

__Ben smiles that toothy grin. “Really?”_ _

__His eyes are sparkling, lit up in a way she’s never seen anyone else’s — at least not when they were looking at her. She subconsciously reaches out and caresses the side of his face. “Really.”_ _

__“My friends hate that sweater,” he says. Is he leaning in? Or is she? Or are they both drawing their faces closer to each other?_ _

__“Your friends have no taste,” Rey breathes out, his own exhales warming her lips in preparation._ _

__“ _Fuck._ ”_ _

__His lips take hers and she’s a goner._ _

____

…

Rey has never celebrated a one-year anniversary before. She knows what other people did - dinner, flowers, chocolate - but none of those sound appealing to her. Ben asked what she wanted to do a week or so before and she answered honestly.

“Surprise me,” she whispered into his neck as they laid in his bed together. He tightened his hold on her, pressing a kiss to her head.

“Whatever you say, _amore mio_.” He chuckles. “You won’t regret this.”

Rey wasn’t sure what exactly he was referring to - her choice to make him plan their anniversary, or their relationship altogether - but when she got to work on the special day, there was already a note waiting on her desk, along with with coffee and bagels that have become a staple to her officemate’s mornings. 

_Go to my place after work_ , it read. _Change into what’s laid out on the bed. I’ll pick you up at 5. Ti amo._

“What’s it say?” Rose asks, munching on a bagel.

“That’s not for you to know,” Rey says, sliding the note into one of her desk drawers. 

“Ooo, it’s private,” Kaydel teases. “What do you think it says, Armie?”

“Probably some weird sex thing, the fucking freaks,” Armie grumbles never looking away from his typewriter.

Rey blushes. He wasn’t exactly wrong. They held out for a long time, waiting until the third date to finally have sex in his bed after dinner. But since then they’ve gotten wilder and wilder, fucking whenever the mood takes them. Armie has a particular case of sour grapes from when he walked in on them fucking against his desk late at night when everybody was supposed to be gone. He promised not to tell as long as they promised to never come near his desk ever again. 

The day passes slower than Rey would’ve thought possible, but finally it’s four and Rey hoofs it out of the office, saying a quick goodbye to Rose and the others. Ben’s place is only a short walk away from the office and she uses her key to let herself in.

Although she still has her place in Portello, she spends most of her time here now. She justifies it by saying it’s easier with work and to meet up with Ben - which are all true - but it’s also so much nicer than her own studio. Large photographs that he took decorate the walls - models in black and white looking longingly into the camera - and antique furniture fills the space, giving it a personality that her mismatched bed and kitchen table are incapable of producing.

Rey quickly makes her way to the bedroom, a little nervous at what Ben has planned. She trusts his fashion sense completely however, and she is not disappointed at the sight of the long silver dress, a large slit on the left side. She smooths the shiny fabric beneath her fingers before she notices the plain box besides it, tied only with a bow.

Rey unties it, lifting the lid and moving the tissue paper out of the way to find…

Cerulean blue lingerie.

Rey can’t help but laugh as she takes out the wireless lace bra, and matching garter panties. She didn’t think anything of them at first, just nice undergarments, until she put them on and realized.

_They’re crotchless._

Rey didn’t want to assume anything or get her hopes up. As she slipped the floor-length dress on along with her jewelry, and did her hair and make-up, she tried to stop thinking about the possibilities that the slit in her dress and panties implied. All of them caused her to grow slick with arousal and he wasn’t even here yet. 

At exactly five o’clock, the doorbell rings. Rey grabs her clutch and checks her reflection one last time. Her hair is slicked back in a high ponytail, silver cuffs adorning both wrists and matching silver heels on her feet. Dating the son of the Editor-in-Chief did have its perks, she had to admit.

The doorbell rings again and Rey hurries to answer it.

Ben stands there, dressed in a blue blazer and corduroy pants. She wants to eat him alive, and going off of the look in his eyes, the feeling is mutual.

“Wow,” he breathes out. “I knew you would look amazing, but my _God._ ” He reaches out and runs his hands along her silhouette as Rey brings her arms up to wrap around his neck. “Can we just stay home, instead?” He asks.

“Nope,” Rey answers, smiling. “You have me curious now, I want to see what else you have planned.”

Ben groans, leaning his forehead against hers. “Fine.”

Rey kisses him. “We’ll have all night, Ben,” she whispers against his lips. “The sooner the night is over, the sooner-”

Ben jets down the hall, taking her hand in his. Rey laughs at his eagerness.

A town car waits outside, the driver standing by the open passenger door. Rey slides in, followed by Ben, and they take off into the Milan traffic.

…

“What is this place?” Rey asks as they pull up in front of a theatre, a crowd of people standing in front, trying to make their way in. “We’re going to see a show?"

“Something like that,” Ben answers, a wry smile on his face. 

They pull over and the driver opens the door. Ben gets out and helps Rey, taking her arm as they make their way to the main entrance, walking past everybody else that’s lined up at the box office. 

“Solo party,” Ben says to the usher, clipboard in hand. The man crosses something off and talks into his headset. 

“Your seats are ready for you, _Signore e signora_ Solo.”

“We’re not married, Ben.” Rey admonishes as Ben leads her inside, the lobby filled with people also dressed in their best attire. The ornate decor on the walls grab Rey’s attention. This is probably the most expensive place she’s ever set foot into. 

“Not yet,” he asserts. Rey rolls her eyes, letting him take her into what she expects to be the stage but is actually…

“A catwalk?” Rey looks around the large ballroom, now filled with chairs that surround an elongated catwalk, lit up with lights that were set up along the wall specifically for this event. “Who’s show is this?” She goes through everything she’s learned at work, not remembering seeing any designers on the schedule. 

“Gucci.”

Rey whips her head up to Ben, eyes wide.

“ _No ci credo, cazzo._ ” Rey spits out. “How?”

“It’s a private showing. No press, no photography,” Ben explains as they move to their seats in the back row, safely hidden in the shadows in the middle of the catwalk. “My mother got the invite, but she thought you might enjoy it more.”

“She’s right, as usual.” Rey was too busy taking everything in, the paintings on the walls, the other guests, the Italian ballads playing in the background to notice Ben’s hand creeping onto her thigh. Not until the lights went down and the music changed to orchestral did she realize his hand was underneath her slit, thumb drawing circles on her inner thigh.

“Just watch the show, Rey,” he whispered. Rey turned her attention back to the stage where models have started walking out.

But Ben is making it very difficult to concentrate as his hand inches higher and higher up toward her crotch. His pinkie grazes against the seam of lace, the cool of his ring drawing goosebumps. She follows his instructions though, keeping her eyes on the floral print dresses and big hair.

When his fingers creep over to her clit, she can’t help but widen her legs a bit to give easier access.

“You wore the lingerie I bought you,” he murmurs, gliding his middle finger through her folds, spreading her wetness. “Good girl.”

Rey shivers at the praise, gasping when he brings her finger up to circle around her clit. 

Ben shushes her, bringing his other hand to wrap around her shoulder and press her against him. “You’ll get us kicked out if you make more noise.”

Rey bites her lip as he continues playing with her, speeding up and then slowing down her movements, so just when she’s about to come it fades away again. Rey bunches her dress in her hand.

“Ben,” she whispers. 

He knows, moving his finger down to circle around her pulsing hole before pushing in. After a few moments she’s already ready for a second, and then a third. The indecent sound of his thrusting is covered by the music, but he still moves very slowly. Then he goes back to her clit and doesn’t stop until she’s gushing all over his hand, her hips canting towards his hand. 

“I told you to be quiet,” Ben murmurs, eying the other people around them. Through the haze of her orgasm, she notices the looks from the corner of their eyes, the creaking of her chair. 

“Let’s go,” Rey says quickly. “Let’s go home.”

“I thought you wanted to see what I had planned,” Ben chuckles.

Rey opens her mouth to say she’s changed her mind, but all she does is whine, torn. Ben laughs at her conflict.

“Fine, let’s go,” he says. Rey stands up and takes Ben’s hand, apologizing to the other people that they have to walk in front of before making their way to the exit.

The driver is already there, reading the newspaper as he waits. He puts it away as the couple approaches him. 

“Done already?” he asks as Rey opens the door herself and crawls inside.

“The lady wasn’t enjoying herself,” Ben says cheekily before getting in. The driver follows suit and starts the car.

Rey wastes no time in taking Ben’s face between her hands and devouring his lips. Ben moans in surprise, bringing her in closer by her waist.

“I’m sorry,” Rey moans in between kisses. “I feel bad now.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Ben comforts. “I like this a lot more than whatever stupid dinner I had reservations for.”

Rey hums, bringing her hand down to feel him through his pants. “Let me return the favor.”

Ben’s eyes widen, glancing at the driver.

“I don’t mind,” Rey assures. 

“Uh…” Rey can hear the gears in Ben’s head turning. “Alfonzo, do you-”

“As long as I get paid and you don’t make a mess, you can do whatever you want back there. I’m not watching.” Alfonzo says disinterestedly.

Rey is already unbuttoning Ben’s trousers and taking out his cock before Alfonzo is even done speaking. Ben grips the door and Rey’s headrest, looking down in awe as Rey takes him inside her mouth.

“ _Oh fuck,_ ” he murmurs.

Rey hums, enjoying the feel of his thick member pressing her tongue down, almost reaching the back of her throat. As she works him up and down, she feels his hand come down and wrap itself around her ponytail, guiding her once she becomes too tired. She could do this forever, she thinks, but then Ben pulls her up.

“We’re home,” he murmurs before pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Then let’s go.” Rey reaches across Ben to open the door and crawl across his lap and exit the car. She’s too distracted to notice Ben taking out a handful of bank notes and giving them to Alfonzo. 

She doesn’t look behind her to see if Ben is following her. She goes up the staircase, into his apartment and starts disrobing. She’s gotten to throwing off her heels and peeling her dress off when large arms wrap around her and grab at her breasts through the lace bra.

“Who said you could start without me?” he growls in her ear.

“Please, Ben,” she whimpers. “I need you.”

“I need you too,” he echoes, pants unbuttoning again. “I don’t think I can make it to the bed with you looking like this.”

He bends down to the ground, bringing Rey with him. She falls forward onto her hands and knees, Ben’s cock holding itself tight against her ass. She feels him take his blazer off.

“Goddamn,” he exhales. He grabs ahold of her hips, pushing her legs apart with his knees to have access to her aching pussy, juices already smearing down her legs. “You’re so wet, Rey.”

“Ben!” Rey cries as he sheaths himself to the hilt. He’s only inside her for a second before he’s out again, then back inside, thrusting over and over again, holding her hips in a death grip. She knows she’s going to ache afterwards, but she doesn’t care, couldn’t care, not when he’s filling her so completely.

“ _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo._ ” Rey finds herself saying at each pound of his pelvis against hers, the cold wood beneath her contrasting wonderfully with her heated flesh. 

She hears Ben growl again, and then he’s flipping her over, pushing her knees to her ears and reinserting himself. He holds her legs there as he thrusts, mouthing at her tits through the lace. All Rey can do is mewl, way beyond words. 

“You wanna come again?” he asks, removing a hand from her knee to caress the side of her face. “At the same time, do you think we can do that?”

Rey nods furiously. Ben brings his hand down to toy with her clit, the extra sensation causing her to scream.

“I’m close, are you close?” Ben pants.

“ _Si, si,_ ” Rey pants. “Don’t stop!”

Ben listens, rubbing furiously as his thrusts start to stutter and then they’re coming, her walls clenching around his cock as he fills her with his spend. Rey arches her back, tears leaking out of her eyes and Ben buries his face in her shoulder. He gasps for breath, as Rey slowly brings her legs back down to wrap around his hips, neither making a move to get out of this position.

“I love you, Ben,” Rey says to the ceiling. She turns to Ben as he picks his head up. “Happy one-year anniversary.”

Ben smiles crookedly and kisses the tip of her nose. “ _Ti amo_ , Rey. _Buon anniversary di uno anno._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128)


End file.
